


But Stiles!!!

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora are having a baby and sometimes she calls for him but he doesn't complain it's the least he can do for the woman he loves especially when she is carrying his baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Stiles!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work posted in a collection I'm just posting hear too

But Stiles

 

Cora and Stiles where together and happy and the werewolf and supernatural crap has died down a lot.

 

They are now in college Stiles is studying to get his criminology degree where as if right now Cora is on maternity leave. She was nearly 9 months pregnant and as big as a house but don't tell her that she's still a werewolf and can rip you to shreds.

 

"Stiles!!" Cora yells up the stairs 

 

Said boy comes rushing down the stairs panicked look on his face.

 

"What is it? Is it the baby? Omg is it coming?" Stiles asked panicked.

 

Cora can't help but burst out laughing at her husband to be. 

 

"I just wanted some pickles and Ice cream" Cora snorts out between laughs.

 

Stiles flushes at his over the top behaviour and grimaces at the food that Cora seems to be obsessed with ever since her cravings started.

 

But stiles does as he is told and gets her what she wants and he goes back to try and put the baby's crib together the instructions are in Japanese he hasn't a clue what to do.

 

"Stiles!!" Cora shouts again

 

He comes down and fortunately he has kept his cool this time around. 

 

"Yeah"

 

"Do you love me?" She asks.

 

"You know I do with every fibre of my being" he sits next to her on the couch and pillows her head on his shoulder.

 

"Good because I love you too and my feet are killing will you please rub them??" Cora gives him her puppy dog eyes she doesn't even need them he would do anything for her

 

He kisses her fully on the lips ignoring the foul smell that is In there. And goes to work on her feet node he spends a little amount of time working her feel Cora falls asleep and Stiles once again goes to battle with the crib.

 

Not half an hour later he hears her again "Stiles!!" Yet he goes right away because she's carrying his baby the least he can do for the woman he loves is get things for her.

 

"You wanna snack?" Stiles asks her.

 

"No Stiles my water just broke" she says voice going higher and higher.


End file.
